


Rhys Comes Home

by coffeeSinkHole



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeSinkHole/pseuds/coffeeSinkHole
Summary: This story shows what happens at Night Court immediately after Amarantha dies.
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“She’s dead.” Azriel had urgently called everyone to Amren’s apartment.

“Are you sure?” Amren asked cautiously. Azriel’s spy network rarely got things wrong.

“Yes. Three different sources. She died about an hour ago.”

“Well, then where is he?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he needed to take care of some things?” He paused, considering whether he should say the next part. “You should know. One of the three sources told me they thought he was dead.”

“Dead?” Mor gasped.

Azriel quickly responded, “but the other two assured me he was fine. He apparently was quite injured in the final battle, but they said he healed quickly after his powers returned to him and that he was fine.”

“Ok, where do we think he will go first?” asked Amren.

“Townhouse in Velaris” said Mor, confidently.

“We should keep watch at the Palace as well,” Azriel offered.

“Alright, Mor, you go to the Townhouse; Azriel, the Palace; and for good measure, Cassian, why don’t you go to the House of Wind and I’ll go lurk in the Hewn City.” Amren was finally used to giving orders after 50 years of being the regent of Night Court. Rarely did she have to do it. This group could generally come to an agreement, but every now and then, someone had to make an immediate or executive decision. “If anyone sees him, send us a message with your token.”

Everyone nodded. They were all feeling a bit anxious at the possibility of seeing their friend and High Lord again after 50 years.

“And everyone. Just remember to give him some space … and time. He might not be the same as he was. We’ve all heard the stories.” Everyone met her gaze and nodded again. They were all off to their respective destinations without even any farewells.

——

Mor had been waiting at the townhouse for nearly 2 hours. There was still no word from anyone about Rhys, and she was starting to get worried. If it were her, she would have raced home immediately to see her self-made family: Amren, Cassian, Azrial, and Rhys. She would have needed to see them as soon as she could, but Rhys has always put everyone else before his own needs. And even though he had been doing that for 50 years, Mor had no doubt he would do it a little longer just to get some political alliances started or possibly hunt down some people who had tormented him or others. 

“She’s my mate?” Rhys materialized from darkness in the middle of the townhouse sitting room where Mor has been pacing and her head snapped toward him. He was dressed in his normal “intimidation” attire: an expertly fitted black suit and no wings to be seen. “She’s my mate!” He laughed, in a somewhat maniacal way. “I can’t believe it. She’s my mate”. He shook his head. He had obviously not even registered that there was another person in the room.

“Rhys?” Mor tentatively spoke.

His eyes slid to hers. They were clouded with confusion at first. “Mo … Morrigan.” Recognition dawned on him and he stared at her for a moment while she stood frozen in place and swallowed. “I thought I would never see you again,” he said as he slowly smiled.

Remembering Amren’s warning, Mor held back the urge to rush to him, but smiled broadly. Tears began to fill her eyes as she slowly moved toward him. “You’re here. You’re finally back.” She squeezed his shoulders until he pulled her in for an Illyrian-strength hug. She didn’t hold back her return embrace. Mor couldn’t remember how long they had been standing that way when she finally remembered she needed to inform the others.

——

Amren was the first to arrive. When she made it into the house she walked slowly to where Mor was watching Rhys quietly observe the city from the courtyard just outside the sitting room. She put her arm around Mor’s waist and Mor put her arm around Amrens’ shoulders, squeezing gently. A gesture of comfort like this had rarely been shared between these two. Amren wasn’t usually the cuddly type, but this was a momentous occasion.

Aziel arrived next and stood on the other side of Mor where she put her arm around him and he returned. Cassian arrived a few minutes later out of breath, but taking the cue from everyone else not to disturb the scene and joined them. Rhys was reverently taking in the fresh air and sun as well as the city buildings that were in view. It was as though he could hardly believe the city was still standing even though he had been protecting it with every fiber of his being for the past 50 years. The four of them stood there holding each other and just watching their very old friend in silence. 

He finally turned to see that all four of them had arrived. He looked at each of them and then said with a smile, “You all look exactly the same.”

——

After an amount of hugging that was completely undignified for Fae of their age and stature, they all settled down around the table in the courtyard while Cassian brought everyone a glass of whiskey. As Rhys was sitting he eyed his chair which was designed for wings--it was the shape of a ‘V’ to rest his shoulders and back while allowing the wing-joints plenty of space to poke through. As though he had forgotten and finally remembered what the strangely shaped chair was for, his wings materialized and he happily sat down.

Cassian and Azriel looked at each other as they both realized that it was possible Rhys hadn’t had his wings out in 50 years. They certainly looked like they hadn’t been used in 50 years. The main muscles weren’t nearly at thick as they had been when Rhys was in fighting shape, and they drooped sadly. Rhys himself didn’t look too great, either. His skin was pale, he had dark circles under his eyes and more wrinkles than a 500 year old Fae should have. He was also thin. He looked more like an Illyrian war camp wash out, who would have been relegated to helping the women if he even made it to adult-hood, instead of the Blood-rite winning war hero they knew he was. “You look like shit,” Cassian attempted to joke, but it landed flat and he sounded more worried.

The group looked a little surprised at Cassian, but Rhys chuckled, “I guess that’s better than looking dead.” The group got awkwardly quiet and Rhys gave a sigh and took a sip of his drink.

Amren decided to use the awkward silence to start asking questions, “So, what happened? Tell us everything.”

Rhys sighed again. “Well, today … is still pretty fresh. I don’t think I could get through it … maybe tomorrow? It’s quite a story, but suffice it to say that a human girl saved all of us today. In the end, Tamlin ripped Amarantha’s throat out and restored all the High Lords’ power. As far as I know, everyone went home to their respective courts to clean up and rebuild.” Rhys went on, “For now, why don’t you all catch me up on the goings-on of Night Court?”

Amren started in, “Well, we have had a hell of a time keeping the Illyrians in line and keeping up with Azriel’s spy network with the wards of Valeris being tied to us. We discovered after the first year that only one of us could leave the city at a time.”

“Wait, you were able to leave at all?” Rhys looked shocked.

“Well, except poor Amren,” Mor added. “We tried for a few days one year, but it did not go well. We had to call her back when the South-side ward started fading and some towns people scared this shit out of some sheep herders.” Everyone but Rhys chuckled.

Rhy, while otherwise calm, looked surprised when his glass shattered in his hand. “Sorry”, he muttered. The group muttered words of concern, while Rhys assured them he was fine. Amren waved her hand and the glass and whisky were instantly cleaned up. Cassian went to get another glass. 

When everyone was settled back down, Rhys continued where they had left off “I’m sorry to have trapped you all here. There wasn’t much time to make decisions.”

Amren just smiled and shrugged off the apology, “If I had to be trapped anywhere in Prythian for 50 years … Velaris would be my choice.” Cassian, Azriel and Mor all nodded in agreement. 

Azriel added, “But we all wish we could have been Under the Mountain with you, or that we could have helped in some way. We were looking for ways—that’s why we risked leaving the city.”

“No.” Rhys said, shaking his head and setting down his new glass. “That was my greatest fear. You were safe here. As far as she knew, none of you existed.” They all knew the “she” that he referred to was Amarantha, the woman who had essentially held him captive for 50 years. “The moment she found anything I cared about, she took it away from me. Why do you think I look like I haven’t used my wings in 50 years? If she saw them, she would have cut them off.” Cassian and Azriel looked positively ill at that statement. Rhys had started wringing his hands slightly. “I never pushed her far enough to kill me, but I don’t think I ever convinced her I was loyal. She was constantly trying to find ways to break me.” He looked distant, as though he was remembering some of those ways. “If she had found any of you …” He couldn’t finish. He just stopped talking and shook his head. After a bit he took a long breath and decided to be honest with them. He gripped the table before looking up at them with a tinge of fear in his eyes. “I’ve still not fully convinced myself this isn’t all some kind of trick and I haven’t just led her right to you.” Mor reached over to squeeze his hand. Grateful, he put his other hand on top of hers and squeezed back.

“This is real. You’re home and she’s dead,” Mor reassured him. 

The group just sat there for a moment, processing everything Rhys had just shared with them. Then suddenly Mor perked up and said, “Who’s hungry?” She snapped her fingers and food was on the table. “Let’s eat”

——

The food was from one of Rhy’s old favorites in Velaris. They ate their fill and even laughed and joked a bit telling Rhys stories from the last 50 years: pranks Cassian and Azriel had pulled on Mor, childish spats the Velaris Governors had gotten into, and nonsense threats that Cassian had to make to keep the Illyrians in line. Once dinner was finished, Mor cleared the table with another snap and suddenly there were cakes and tarts and cookies from the bakery down the street they all loved. Rhys nearly wept when he bit into an eclair, which had always been his favorite.

After that, they talked for hours with Rhys constantly asking questions. They discussed everything from information about the Illyrian war bands that had sided with Amarantha to stories from their own love lives; from the issues Azriel was having maintaining his spy network to the new places there were in town for drinking, dining, and dancing.

A little after the sunset, it was clear Rhys was tired. He was trying to follow along with everything they were saying, but his questions were slowing and eventually his eyelids started drooping closed. The third time he dozed off during a conversation, Mor squeezed his arm. “Rhys, you know, you have a comfortable bed upstairs. You should go to sleep.”

“Mmm..?” Rhys mumbled. “I'm listening,” he insisted. 

Mor laughed. “I’ve no doubt you are, but you seem exhausted. You should really get some sleep”

“Oh, I s’pose you’re right.” His eyes were still closed. He opened his eyes and said sleepily, “You all will still be here tomorrow, right?“

“Of course we will be,” said Mor.

“Always,” Amren said.

“You might get sick of us, we’ll be around so much,” said Cassian.

“I don’t think we will leave your side for a while,” Azriel finally finished.

“Alright,” he said and grunted as he stood up. “I guess I can’t keep my eyes open anyway.” He went inside, bade everyone goodnight and went up to his room.

——

After Rhys went upstairs, the four were quiet for a while. 

Cassian finally said, “He’s … good.” 

Mor glared at him. “Cass, he’s barely holding it together.”

Cassian rubbed his neck. “Yeah, I know … I just … I had imagined worse.”

“We don’t actually know much,” corrected Azriel. “I don’t think I have to remind you of the rumors my network brought us about what was done to him—and the things … he did.”

“And I’m sure there’s some things that you didn’t even tell us,” Amren said softly. “Listen, I think we might be on the same page that we’re not going to leave him alone if we can help it.” Everyone agreed. “Mor, you’re staying at the house, right?”

“Yes, I was planning on it.”

“Good.” replied Amren. “I have an early meeting tomorrow. I can drop by before I go.”

“I’m supposed to fly out to Devlon’s camp tomorrow.” Cassian added, “I can also stop by before that.”

“Ok,” said Amren. “We can figure out what he wants to do tomorrow.” She paused, then grabbed the hands of the closest two to her, Cassian and Mor, to pull them all into a circle. “I don’t think I need to say this, but I’m going to anyway. We need to be strong for him now. We also need to be patient. There are things he’s not going to want to tell us, but that he probably needs to talk about. Let me know if anything concerning happens. I’m not sure how we’re going to help yet, but I know you all, and I know you will stop at nothing for him. Just … be patient.” With everyone in alignment, she said, “See you all tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has a meeting with Helion and some trouble controlling himself

The next morning as Mor came down the stairs, she saw Rhys was already up and dressed in his Illyrian leathers. “Planning to go into battle today?” she asked playfully.

Rhys smiled. “I don’t know why. I just felt like I needed to put them on this morning.” He added, “They still fit me,” As though that proved something to her.

She just rolled her eyes at him, “They’re adjustable.”

Rhys laughed, “I’ve missed you, cousin.”

Mor remembered the strange exclamations Rhys had made about a mate when he first arrived, “Rhys, I meant to ask, but I didn’t want to do it in front of everyone: What was that business about a mate when you first arrived? Have you really found yours?”

“Oh.” Rhys looked a little sad. “Yes, actually. I know who she is. And I believe I promised to tell you a story about her sometime today.”

“The human girl!?” Mor looked perplexed. “Your mate is a human? I didn’t realize that was possible.”

“Ah, she’s not actually human anymore, look, now you’ve spoiled the story!” He said playfully, but after a moment he looked more serious. “Listen, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about that. I haven’t decided what I’m going to do about it.”

“Haven’t decided what you’re going to do about it?” Mor was flabbergasted. “What on earth do you mean? You’re not planning on bringing her home and introducing us?”

“It’s complicated. She’s … in love with someone else”

“So she doesn’t know about the bond?”

“I don’t think so, but even if she felt it, I’m not sure if she would recognize it. She was human until yesterday. They don’t grow up being taught about the sacredness of the bond and the different signs.”

“So go tell her.”

“I really don’t feel like starting a war right now, Mor”

“A war? Wait, who is she in love with?”

Rhys took a breath. “Tamlin.”

Mor’s jaw dropped. She paused for only a moment before she said, “I think you know we would go to war for you.”

Rhys shook his head, “No, that’s the last thing I want right now ... she also really doesn’t like me.” He chuckled. “We’re both immortal. I can wait. One day she’ll figure it out.”

“And she’ll never forgive you for keeping this from her and letting her get with that asshole.”

“Oh Mor, we know he’s an asshole, but she doesn’t. She’s pretty smart, though. I think she’ll figure it out on her own. I’d actually rather she figured it out on her own. Otherwise I’d feel like I’m manipulating her.”

Mor looked disappointed. “Alright. Your secret’s safe with me, but I do think you should at least talk to her about it. You deserve to be happy.”

“I’ll think about it, but I am happy, Mor. I’m happy I’m home.”

——

Cassian brought pastries and fruit for breakfast, which they ate as they discussed what everyone was up to that day. Rhys expressed interest in visiting the Illyrian camp with Cassian and sparring with Azriel later. Amren and Mor talked about their meeting with the Velaris Governors. Azriel was talking about some strange intelligence he had been receiving out of Spring Court, when Rhys suddenly bent his fork at nearly a right angle. 

Rhys snorted a laugh, and said “I haven’t done that since I came into my power.” The table was awkwardly silent, and Amren even looked concerned. Looking annoyed, he dropped the fork and picked up another to continue eating.

Later that morning he flew off with Cassian to visit Devlon’s camp and check in on the soldiers. Rhys’s wings were aching when they got to the camp, but Rhys wasn’t bothered but that at all. It was a standard check in with the camp commander. They toured the training facilities and discussed any issues Devlon had training the young Illyrians. The whole time Rhys felt Devlon sneering at him. Devlon had never needed a reason to sneer at him. It seemed to Rhys the camp general had never liked him, but this might have been a little excessive, and it had Rhys thinking he might need to remind Devlon who was in charge. Cassian noticed and tried to direct Devlon’s attention elsewhere and was relieved when they finished their visit and left the camp without incident.

—— 

“Go easy on me, ok?” Rhys was happy to be back in the ring with Azriel, but was a little nervous at how out-of-practice he was.

“Who are you and what have you done with Rhysand?” Azriel smirked. Rhys suddenly looked surprised, so Azriel quickly said, “It was a joke. Let’s go.”

They sparred for a couple of hours. Rhy was much slower than usual, but Azriel only took advantage of that fact every now and then, which frustrated Rhys.

After Azriel shouted “Keep your wings up!” for what felt like the hundredth time, Rhys finally gave in and said, “Alright. I’m beat!” and went to sit at the side of the ring.

“You’re in terrible shape,” Azriel smirked at his friend as he sat down next to him. Rhys didn’t take the comment as lightly as intended.

“Yeah, what was I supposed to do? Build a training ring Under the Mountain? Set up sparring matches with all of my closest enemies?”

“No one is judging you.”

Rhys scoffed, “Devlon was definitely judging me today.”

“Fuck Devlon,” Azriel quickly said.

After a moment, Rhys said, “I always played the ‘ruthless arrogant leader’ outside of this city to protect it. But I never had to maintain that pompous jackass personality for so long. I always got to come home and fight out the awful feeling it gave me in the ring.” He paused for a time while Azriel just waited. “I don’t know, I’m worried that it’s become a part of who I am. I’m worried I’ll never come to terms with some of the things I did.”

“Don’t worry. As soon as you start acting arrogant and pompous, I’ll kick your ass.”

Rhys chuckled. “Great, that’s pretty much what I wanted to hear.”

——

When they got back to the house, Amren was waiting with an urgent letter from Helion addressed to Rhys. Rhys opened it, read it, and handed it back to her with a confused look on his face. It said simply “We need to meet. Normal time and place.”

After Amren read it, she looked at Rhy pointedly and said, “It makes me nervous when Helion starts asking to meet secretly with you.”

Azriel added, “I wonder if it has to do with all the secret missives Tamlin has been sending out from Spring Court. I thought he might be trying to organize the courts to make sure someone like Amarantha never puts Prythian in that position again, but if that were the case, I would think we would have gotten one.”

Rhys conspicuously did not ask about Spring Court or comment on the idea that Tamlin was trying to organize the courts, which made Amren even more nervous.

After dinner, Amren pointed out that Rhys owed them a story about the savior of Prythian. And Rhys obliged. He told them all about the girl who had arrived Under the Mountain professing her love for Tamlin. About how fragile she had looked. He told them about the riddle and the trail of the Middengard Wyrm. They were all impressed with the trap that this human had set for the Wyrm. Mor and Cassian were on the edges of their seats. When Rhys described how the Wyrm shot after her and how the trap had worked perfectly, they even let out a shout. They were hanging on his every word

He told them about the bargain he struck with her to save her life. Cassian, looking puzzled asked, “Why would you ask for a week a month? Why not an alliance or a favor to call in later?” 

To which Rhys replied, “I guess I didn’t think she would make it out alive. I was just trying to give her a chance.” Mor pursed her lips at him and he shot her a quick disapproving look.

He described the second trial and how he had helped her through the bargain’s bond, and he described the third trial. Everyone gasped when the third Fae turned out to be Tamlin. After this he paused. Suddenly Rhys’s storytelling skills left him. 

“She stabbed him in the heart, but of course that didn’t kill him. Then instead of fulfilling the bargain, Amarantha tortured her to death. But with her last breath,” His eyes suddenly filled with tears. “She solved the riddle and saved us all.” His voice was raw. “I’m sorry, I just …” Mor handed him a glass of water and he saw she also had tears in her eyes. He took a sip and finished. “And you know the rest. Tamlin killed Amarantha. All our powers were restored. Oh, and the High Lords each gave some of their power to bring Fayre back. I stuck around for a little to talk to Helion and Thesan. And then I came here.”

He left it at that. Rhysand felt guilty that he had left out some of the parts of the story that didn’t show him in the best light, but he just couldn’t stand the thought of his friends thinking ill of him at the moment.

——

The next day, Helion arrived at their usual meeting place. It was a densely wooded area right on the border of Night Court and Day Court that was hard to get to without winnowing. They tended to meet here to exchange information too valuable to send through emissaries or messengers.

Helion had known Rhys since he was a child, and they understood each other. Helion knew that Rhys’s cold and callous dictator act was a front to keep Night Court safe. Helion was a little impressed and even a little jealous of how well Rhys pulled it off. Helion himself had created a reputation of being rather merciless when it came to confrontations with other courts, but his front was nowhere near as effective. But Helion also knew the male behind the mask. He knew that Rhys was a reasonable person and that he cared deeply for his family and Prythian.

The trees in the forest were just starting to change color to match the changing weather. Rhys arrived at the location seconds after Helion. Cassian and Azriel winnowed in about 100 feet behind him. Normally Rhys and Helion met in private, but none of Rhys’s inner circle would even consider letting him go alone. There had even been some yelling back at the townhouse. 

“Apologies for the entourage.” Rhy said to Helion. “They won’t let me out of their sight.” He then turned in the direction Cassian and Azriel were standing, and yelled, “I can barely use the restroom in peace.” while gesturing at them. Cassian just stuck out his tongue. 

Helion chuckled and gave them a wave of greeting. “I can hardly blame them. I’m getting some similar treatment at home. I’m actually surprised the other two aren’t here as well.”

“Oh, don’t think they didn’t try. This was the compromise”

Helion smiled and paused when his gaze landed on Rhy’s wings, “I had actually forgotten about the wings.” he said, a little astonished.

“That was the idea.” Rhys said flatly. “How is everything at Day Court?”

Helion sighed. “It’s a mess. At this point I’m just trying to assess damage. No one was willing to start rebuilding while we were Under the Mountain for fear it would just get torn down again. Fae were living in horrible conditions. Every place I have toured has been an utter wreck. How about Night Court?”

“Most of them were already Under the Mountain. The ones you can catch anyway.” He showed a wolfish grin. ”I’m sure the Court of Nightmares will need some rebuilding, but I honestly haven’t set foot there yet.” He paused and gave Helion a concerned look, “We don’t usually use these meetings for small talk, Helion. Why are we here?”

Helion paused and looked at the ground for a moment before meeting Rhy’s gazed. “I thought you should know, Tamlin has asked me to break the bargain you have with Fayre.” Anger flared in Rhy’s eyes.

Helion looked at him with a puzzled expression, “I don’t understand what you have against that girl, Rhys.” He considered this for a moment, “or are you just doing this to torment Tamlin? She sacrificed her life to save all of Prythian. Surely she deserves to be happy. Surely she deserves her debts to be …” He paused because the trees and then the ground around them had started to shake. Cassian and Azriel looked up like they were ready for a fight and started scanning the forest around them, but Helion caught sight of Rhy’s clenched fists and understood immediately where the disturbance was coming from.

“Rhysand, get ahold of yourself! I won’t break it.” His raised voice drew the attention of the Illyrians standing guard but he gestured at them to stay where they were as he stepped across the border into Night Court. “I’m not even sure that I could break it, to be honest.” He stepped toward Rhys and touched his arm. He understood what Rhys would be going through. He had had similar, though less intense, issues lately. “It’s a lot of power to get back all at once.” Rhys looked at him and took a deep shuddering breath as the ground and trees stopped their shaking. Helion looked concerned at Rhys’s still shaking hands, “Are you doing alright?”

“I’ll be alright … You’re right. It is a lot of power. I don’t remember it being quite like this.” He suddenly looked tired. He said softly, “I don’t have anything against her. And I’m not doing this because of Tamlin.”

“Then why?”

“I can’t really explain, Helion. I will release her from the bargain. Once I’m sure she is safe and happy.”

“Safe? And happy?” Now Helion sounded annoyed “Do you have reason to believe she’s not safe and happy at this very moment?”

“At this moment? She’s extremely unhappy.”

Helion studied Rhys for a moment before he admitted, “Well, she’s had her world turned upside down … and that oaf she’s apparently in love didn't lift a finger to help her.” Rhys smirks at Helion, and Helion glares back, “You had better not meddle in this.”

“Absolutely not,” Rhys responded. “I don’t plan to call in the debt, and when I am confident she’s safe and happy, I’ll release her.” Helion studied him, so Rhys added, “You have my word. Maybe after they’re married. It’ll be like a nice wedding gift.”

Helion rolled his eyes at this and paused, repeating his question, “Is there a reason to believe she’s not safe?”

Rhys raised his eyebrows “As safe as any of us.”

——

When they got back to the house, Rhys had wanted some “time alone to think.” He had stayed on the roof while Cassian and Azriel had gone downstairs. It gave everyone else some time to discuss what exactly had happened in the forest with Helion.

Cassian and Azriel had overheard pretty much everything and gave Amren and Mor a debrief in the sitting room of the Townhouse. 

“It makes him seem like he’s holding this bargain over the head of the savior of Prythian to torment her or Tamlin. I’m telling you, if it does come to fighting, there won’t be a Fae in Prythian who’ll be on our side.” Cassian sounded frustrated.

Amren retorts, “We know him. That can’t possibly be what he’s doing. There must be a reason for this. He’s very calculated about these things.”

“If we’re talking about a war, it won’t matter what his reason is. It’ll only matter what it looks like. Not even Helion understands why he is doing this.”

Mor, who had been silent until now spoke up. “Listen, he does have a good reason.”

Cassian looked at her suspiciously, “What do you know?”

“I can’t tell you that, but I have some inside information, and that’s not how it is, so you should just relax. Give him time. He’ll figure this out.”

Azriel decided to give his input. “It’s pretty obvious why he’s doing this. He’s in love with her.” He looked at Mor for confirmation.

Mor said mockingly, “I can neither confirm nor deny that.” She looked at Cassian seriously. “None of that matters. The only thing that matters is: Do you trust him?” She had thought that would be the end of the conversation.

But Cassian looked uncertain. “You weren’t there. He could have taken down that whole forest. Even Helion was nervous.”

——


End file.
